Brasseries, commonly referred to as bras, are well known garments worn by women to support, shape and lift their breasts. The prior art is replete with patents on apparatus and methods adapted to enhance the basic objectives of a bra. Examples of these prior efforts are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,106 for Bust Support, U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,238 for Breast Supporting Garment, U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,067 for Body Supporting Garment and in published patent application No. 2005/0277364 for Adjustable Lifting Bra.
The object of the present invention is to improve on and simplify the prior art structures and methods of lifting and shaping the female breast.